


What If?

by Phole4ever



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phole4ever/pseuds/Phole4ever





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you have in store for the day Miss Halliwell?" Cole asked his bewitching fiance who was half dressed laying underneath him.

Phoebe was smiling at the brown eye man, "Well Mr. Turner." She cocked her brow and wrapping her arms around him. "Piper, Paige, and I are going to go find that perfect for you."

Cole was taking a little back, "I thought we weren't allowed to talk about that until after the source."

Phoebe gave him a soft kiss, "We can't talk details until after the Source, but I need time to find that perfect dress. So that means we aren't talking about it." She informed. "Are you okay with that?"

"Absolutely. That means we are one step closer living happily ever after. Do you wanna get out of bed now to start the spree?"

She twitched her lip, "No I don't want to leave this spot right now."

"I agree, let's just stay here until someone comes looking for us." He whispered in her ear as his hand caressed her cheek as it slowly moved down her body.

"Ooh Cole," Her heart raced as Cole nuzzled her neck.  
********************************************************************

Phoebe was out trying wedding dresses with Piper and Paige. Phoebe had butterflies in her stomach, she actually said yes to Cole. "There are so many options to chose from." She smiled standing around the dresses.

"Well is there any that stand out?" Piper questioned, remembering it from her wedding.

Phoebe pulled out one of the dresses to try it on. "Did you have this weird feeling in your stomach when you tried on dresses?"

Piper and Paige sat down in a chair as they looked through a catalog to check out the bridesmaid dresses. "I was nervous but no stomach problems." She commented.

"Phoebe, are you having doubts?" Paige asked.

"No, I am not." Phoebe stepped out of the dressing room to show off the dress she was wearing. "I love Cole, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Phoebe smiled thinking about being with Cole. "What do you think?"

"I vote no," Piper looked at her sister.

Phoebe rolled her eyes as she stepped back into the dressing room, "Okay." With her stomach and head fighting against her day. She became a little overwhelmed with the dresses.

Paige noticed Phoebe's face become pale, "Hey do you wanna go? Maybe you have an actual bug, not butterflies."

Phoebe loudly exhaled, "Yeah I think so if that's okay with you two?" She shouted out of the dressing room.

"It's perfectly fine, I'll make some lunch," Piper stated.  
*************************************************************************

The girls arrived home to see Cole on the couch watching TV. "Hey, you're here early." He stood up as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah we decide to come home for lunch," Piper stated as Paige joined her in the kitchen.

Cole walked towards Phoebe to wrap his arm around her, "Well did you find a dress?" Phoebe rested her head on his chest, "Not exactly, we kind of cut the trip short." She was honest with her fiance as she breaks away from the embrace.

"Why?"

"Oh nothing major, I'm just going to upstairs and lie down," Phoebe informed as she was holding on to her stomach. She walked up stairs.

"Are you okay?" He followed her upstairs to their bedroom.

"Yeah, I think it is a stomach bug going on." She sat down on the bed.

"Why don't you go to the doctors?" He questioned his love as he sat down on their bed, next to her. He pulled her body down to have her rest.

Phoebe rested her head on his lap, "Because it's just a bug it will pass." Cole began to stroke Phoebe back, "but if you keep doing that it will help me feel better."

Cole smiled as he rest his back on the head board. "Of course, so did you find any dresses you like?" He was curious how far they got in the shopping.

"I think the girls have their dresses but I only tried on two dresses before I needed to leave." She explained.

"Did you need to leave because of second thoughts?" He chuckled.

Phoebe sighed out, "I promise there is nothing more I want in life." she sat up to look in her favorite brown eyes. "I can't imagine my life without you." she leaned in for a kiss.

"That's good to hear." He closed the gap. Phoebe held her stomach and quickly turned away covering her mouth. "Are you okay?"

"No." She exclaimed running into the bathroom.

Cole followed his love into the bathroom. He held her hair to help her with her uncomfortable situation. He began rubbing her back, "Maybe you ate something bad?"

Phoebe sat up to look at him. "Maybe." Phoebe took in a couple thoughts as she stood back up. She held her stomach, "I actually think I feel better." Even though the headache wasn't going away.

"Well do you want to head downstairs for lunch?" Cole suggested smelling Piper's cooking.

Phoebe shook her head, "I'm gonna just go lay down, but go eat."

Cole didn't want to leave a sick Phoebe, "Are you sure?"

Phoebe smiled at her fiance on how protecting they can be. "Totally I'm just gonna be up here taking it easy." She could see Cole wanting to argue with her, "Cole I'm fine, go eat." She kissed his cheek as she walked out of their bathroom.  
************************************************************************************  
Piper walked into Phoebe's room carrying a plate of crackers. She was watching Phoebe pace back and forth, "Pheebs are you okay?"

Phoebe looked at her most trusted sister, "How long have you been standing there?" She stopped pacing.

Piper placed the plate on the nightstand, "Long enough, what's bothering you?" She sat down on the bed.

"I... I believe I know why my stomach today." Phoebe nervously stated standing in front of her sister.

Piper smirked at her sister. "I think so too, wanna go in my room to make sure?" Piper questioned knowing Phoebe didn't take the test.

Phoebe was waiting for Piper to ask Why, "Wait how did you know?" She sat down next to her sister.

"You have the signs, plus for two days your food combinations have been really awful. Come on honey in your eggs?" Piper informed and was rewarded a smile from Phoebe, "Let's go." Piper stood up pulling Phoebe up to join her. They went into Piper's room. Phoebe took a pregnancy test.

Phoebe took a pregnancy test in Piper's bathroom. "Okay." She sighed out sitting down on Piper's couch, "I don't know what to do."

"Phoebe you love Cole. You're about to marry him." Piper sat next to Phoebe to comfort her sister.

Phoebe buried her face into her hands stressed, "We haven't vanquished the source, I can't have a baby with him around. And what about you and Leo?" She felt guilty about possibly being pregnant when she doesn't want one at this stage in her life.

"Well we need to vanquish him before she comes, and these things happen, but I can't wait to be an aunt."

"Are you sure?" She finally released her face to look at her older sister who has been talking about babies since their trip to the future.

"Yes." She hugged her little sister.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do with you." Phoebe's eyes started to water.

Piper laughed, "Well we won't have to worry about that." They heard the timer go off. "Alright here is the moment of truth."

Phoebe grabbed the test was sitting on the counter. "I guess I need to talk to Cole." She let a tear escape as didn't know if she was happy, scared, or excited.

"Piper, can we..." Leo walked into his room. "Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something." Leo could see the watery eyes.

Phoebe put the test in her pocket, as she began walking out of the room, "No Leo it's okay. I was just leaving, was Cole downstairs?" She turned to Leo.

"I believe he was checking on you," Leo informed.  
*************************************************************************************

Phoebe slowly walked down the hall to her room. Her heart was racing while she was trying to figure out how to talk to Cole. He was never a hard person to talk to and that's what she loves about him. The changing step in time confused her. She walked into the room to see Cole taking off his shirt to start changing into pajamas.

"Hey." he smiled noticing her presence.

"Hey." She watched him and knowing she always felt complete around him.

"Are you feeling better?" He was curious seeing her up and around.

"Yeah, I think so," She sighed as she closed the door. She stepped closer to him. "Uh... Cole." She took his hand

He looked at his beautiful bride to be, "Good, I hate to see you so miserable." He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. He turned towards the hamper to throw his shirt into it.

"Uh... Cole." She uttered out as she was staring at his bare chest, avoiding eye contact.

Cole turned back towards Phoebe who froze in her thought. "Are you going to say something?" He questioned the tense blonde.

"Cole..." She started as her hand was in her pocket. She wasn't sure how to give the news. "Okay sit down."

"Phoebe, what's going are you okay?" He wasn't used to being told what to do.

"Don't worry. you just need to give me a moment."

"Well, I damn it, stop procrastinating." He commanded in as his voice tremble.

Phoebe couldn't get her words to form with the pressure, "Fine." she sighed. She took his hand and placed the test in his hand. She smiled thinking about her show and tell comment she told him in the past.

Cole looked at the stick with the blue line in the middle, "What is this?" He had a general idea but never touched one or had to hold one in his 116years of his life.

She cleared her throat as she looked in Cole's eyes, and knowing her sassy honesty will work out better, "That is positive pregnancy test you are holding your hands."

Cole was taking back for a moment. They were being careful and Piper was talking about it, "Is this ours?" he softly questioned his love.

Phoebe placed her hand on her lower stomach, "Actually it is."

Cole's heart skipped a beat hearing the reality to his thoughts. He pulled her to sit down on his lap, "How do you feel about it?"

"We're gonna spend the rest of lives together, so what if the traditional plan is going a tad out of order." She shrugged to her fiance.

Cole covered his hand over hand at her stomach, "I'm happy that's how you feel. You realize that we have all I could ever want." He played with her hair with his free hand, "Thank you."

Phoebe smiled at the thought of them in the future together. She felt warm and happy with the thought and Cole's words. She knew everything would be okay, "I love you." She pulled him in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe walked downstairs to everyone eating. The aroma hit her stomach wrong. She took a deep breath to sit down in her chair. "Morning." She mustered up a smile to present to the family.

"Morning, would you like some eggs and bacon?" Piper questioned handing her a plate.

Phoebe looked at the plate of food and smelt the bacon, "It looks great but I am gonna pass."

Leo who always loves to eat Piper's food, "Why it tastes amazing." He informed Phoebe.

Phoebe's nose turned to Leo, "Actually it's okay Cole and I are gonna head out when he gets downstairs." Phoebe explains to the family.

Piper looked up, "Yeah?" Piper's voice lifted up assuming she knows where they are gonna go.

Phoebe looked at Piper across the table, "Yeah." She could hear Cole walking down the stairs. She stood up to meet him.

"Ready?" He asked as he placed his jacket on. Phoebe nodded walking towards the front door.

"Phoebe," Piper stated.

She looked at her curious sister, "We'll talk later." she needed to turned the attention off of her for to make an exit with Cole, "Besides don't you need to talk to Leo?" She questioned knowing that the will she made came in the mail the other day.

Piper smiled looking at her husband, "Later today yeah."  
***********************************

Phoebe walked out the door to her Doctor's appointment.

Phoebe and Cole were sitting in the lobby. She was flipping a magazine nervous about the visit. "So apparently Piper knows?" Cole asked trying to calm Phoebe down. He placed his hand on her thigh.

"Yeah," She looked at his brown eyes, "I took it in front of her. It was kind her idea," She explained before he said anything.

"But you didn't tell Paige and Leo yet?" Cole watched Phoebe shake her head no to him. He gave her an impressed look, "Why not?" He knew secrets were never kept in that house.

"Because, I thought we could go two days of only us knowing without the entire house knowing." She smiled giving him a soft kiss.

Cole smirked, "Well it's nice to have something between just us even if it is just for a day." He whispered to his love. He kissed her temple.

"But she will always be ours." She smiled moving his hand up to her stomach.

"Of course, but we really need to take care of the source before we tell anymore people. I don't want him to figure out that she exists." Cole turned the conversation worried about the unborn child.

"Do you think he would do something to her?" Phoebe actually couldn't hold anything past the source.

"What he would do for the child of a charmed one, come on."

"I get it, she will get harder to not talk about."

Cole cut her off, "So that means when we get done, we will stay in the attic to figure out the spell."

"Phoebe Halliwell." the nurse called out. Phoebe stood up not letting go of Cole's hand. They followed the nurse to their room to meet their doctor.

Phoebe sat down on the table in her hospital gown. Cole sat on a chair chuckling at Phoebe. "What?"

"Nothing." He explained. Phoebe shot him a glare, "It's just I haven't ever been to a doctor's office and the irony is that we're here not because of an illness. And you in the gown makes the trip amazing." He stepped closer to Phoebe to rub her back.

"Ms Halliwell, how are we doing today?" Dr Harris walked into the room.

"Nervous," She confessed.

"You shouldn't be, how long do you think you are?" He asked a basic question, as he sat on the rolling stool to turn on all the monitors.

Phoebe was trying to figure out the exact answer, "I'm actually not sure, I think it's been over a month since my last period. I could be wrong."

"That's okay we'll figure it about in a moment." He smiled with his calm voice that he had. "Can I have you lay down for me?" Phoebe followed the doctor's directions. Cole stopped joking around for him to be able to listen to what the man in the coat had to say. Phoebe watched Cole watching the doctor, she gently grabbed his hand. "This is going to be slightly cold." He placed the gel on Phoebe's stomach.

Dr Harris moved the sonogram around Phoebe's stomach, "Oh there's your baby." he pointed to the monitor.

Phoebe and Cole's heart raced. They looked at each other before looking back at the monitor. "Look at what we did." She softly stated watching their child's heartbeat. Being in Cole's arms and seeing her baby, her nervousness went away.

"So, your baby seems to measure about eight to ten weeks." He informed.

Phoebe squeezed Cole's hand, "Are, are you sure?"

"Yes, I would say you are roughly nine weeks." Dr Harris confirmed. "Now do you have any questions?"

Phoebe laughed at the Dr Harris. "I have by far too many."

"Well let's schedule an appointment for your twelve week check up. You baby appears to be growing. And we are gonna take some blood to do the standard tests. I want you to start eating right and watch your stress levels." He informed.

Phoebe chuckled as she sat up know she is under stress daily, "You've got it Doc." Dr harris handed the sonogram to Phoebe. Phoebe smiled ear to ear, "Look at Squishy." She handed Cole the picture.

The happy couple walked out of the office. "Phoebe." Cole cleared his throat.

Cole didn't have to finish his statement. "I know." Phoebe stopped at Piper's jeep to face Cole. "It will be okay."

"How are you staying so calm?" Cole questioned him.

"Because." She pulled in closer to her and looked into his eyes, "Everything happens for a reason right? And if the doctor is right, we'll figure it out." She smiled into Cole's eyes.

Cole caressed Phoebe's cheek, "And you're fine with this?" He wanted to make sure that they are okay with a possible demon child.

"Of course," She stated feeling slightly nervous. "She is our baby, she was conceived in love. She will be one of the greatest," Phoebe raised her brow, "Besides she is a daughter of a charmed one, what's there to worry about?"

"Now if you put it that way," Cole kissed her feeling better about their situation. "Now let's get working on that spell."


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe and Cole figured out how to form the source's spell on their drive home. They heard Piper and Leo arguing about the will in the dining room. "Hey guys! Guess what?" They walked into the room.

Leo replied to Piper's nagging, "What makes you think I'm gonna out live you anyway?"

"Leo, you're an angel, literally. Which means short of a Darklighter, you win most likely to survive." She explained to her husband.

Phoebe tried to interrupt the debate with good news. "Oh! Speaking of surviving, Source bulletin, this just in." She waved a small a piece of paper.

Piper wasn't happy that Leo wasn't wanting to do what she told him to do, "Honey, just sign the freakin' thing." She shoved the pen in Leo's face. Cole was annoyed that the married couple refused to listen to Phoebe on their important announcement. He did a really high pitch whistle. "What?" Piper questioned looking at Cole.

Cole cleared his throat and smiled at the couple, "Phoebe has something she'd like to say that actually might affect what you're doing here."

"Thank you, honey." She nodded to her love to finally get Piper and Leo's attention. "We nailed the Source vanquishing spell." She handed Piper the piece of paper. "Our ancestors. That's what we were missing. If we could draw the magic from the entire Halliwell line…"

"We might have enough power to vanquish the Source." She cut off Phoebe.

"Yes."

"This is good! This might work."

"I'll go tell the Elders." Leo quickly orbed about of the room.

"Hey! You did not sign this!" She snapped looking up.

Phoebe looked down at the papers on the table, "Oh, honey, are you still on that last will and testament kick?" Phoebe didn't want to think about anymore death in their family, "I gotta tell you, it's very, very morbid."

Piper shook her head, "No, it's very, very responsible. Prue did it and thank god she did, 'cause if she didn't we'd still be dealing with lawyers." She paused to look at Cole, "No offence."

Cole shrugged off the comment, "Oh, none taken. I've come to terms with my evil past."

"No, I know what you're saying but I have a really good feeling about this, okay? No one is gonna die any time soon." She touched Cole's back to move around him. A premonition of Cole taking a fireball for her.

Cole knew that look of Phoebe, 'You all hoping he would tell her."

"Yeah, um, I just have the hiccups." She began a terrible lie of fake hiccups. "Ooh, see? Uh, Piper, can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?" Piper gave her a look. She continued to hiccup.

"Sure." They walked into the kitchen, leaving Cole in the dining room, "Phoebe, with or without the Source I still need a will. Especially if I'm gonna start a family, and you should too since you are starting a family."

Phoebe wasn't concerned about technicalities of death. "This isn't about the will. This is about a premonition that I just had that I don't want Cole to know about." She began nervous thinking about it.

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"Because I just saw him jump in front of a demon to take a fireball for me, that's why not."

"A demon? What kind of demon?"

"One with a half a face."

"Yuck!"

"Yeah, so we have to figure out who the demon is and vanquish him before Cole…" She couldn't repeat what she saw.

"What if we need Cole to ID him?" She questioned her younger sister. "I mean, the Source probably sent this demon."

"That's exactly my point. He's gonna wanna stay close to protect me." Phoebe couldn't bare to imagine if she lost Cole.

Piper could understand the fear Phoebe had. "Well, honey, that's what you do for people you love." She softly explained.

Phoebe placed her hand on her stomach, "I know, Piper, but he's human now, it's not like he can fend off a fireball."

"Well, you can't you talk to him?"

Phoebe sighed out, "No, I've tried. He's not gonna sit by the sidelines, it's not who he is. And he is now being more admit about this."

"So you're not gonna tell him?"

Phoebe shook her head, "The attack happened in the attic. So I'll just keep him out of the house until we can ID the demon."

Piper shrugged off her sister not being honest with her fiance, "Alright, it's your relationship, it's your call. I'll let Paige know what's up. As long as you're sure you will do this without him." Piper questioned.

Phoebe knew this was the best option to keep Cole safe, "I am." She went into the fridge to grab three bottles of waters and the strawberries that looked appetizing. She handed Piper one of the bottles as they walked back into dining room.

Cole who was now sitting down, "You girls alright?" Cole asked the two.

Phoebe nodded to Cole handing him a water. "Cole I was told you have the picture I wanted to see." Piper stated to quickly distract Cole.

Cole smiled, "Ah yes, Piper check out the newest addition to the Halliwell line." He handed Piper the sonogram.

Piper smiled at the little black and white picture. It made her not think for the will for a moment, and gave her hope about her own little girl. "Aww you guys. She is so cute."

Phoebe smiled at Cole, "You know she could very well be a He?" Cole challenged the girls.

Piper and Phoebe laughed at Cole, "Don't be silly Cole, Halliwells/Warrens are girls." Piper informed, "It's a fact."

Phoebe nodded to her love, "She's right"

Cole knew not to challenge the girls and they are tag teaming, "forgive me to have a thought there might be a shift in the pattern. I mean since she might…" Phoebe covered Cole's mouth since they didn't officially know that their baby might have Belthazor genes.

"Might what?" Piper asked.

"It's not important."

Piper squinted her eyes knowing she will crack Phoebe later, "I… uh, need to go call the club, if you can excuse me." Piper said looking at Phoebe to get Cole out of the house.  
*********************************************

Phoebe and Piper were in the attic, flipping through the book of shadows, "So, we found a demon with half a body but no demon with half a face." She sighed out.

"Well, we do have a resident demonologist living in the house." Piper softly informed Phoebe who was being stubborn.

"Yeah, we've already had that conversation."

"Alright. You keep looking, I'll go get some coffee…" Piper smirked, "Well coffee for me. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks," She replied to Piper leaving the room. Piper leaves the room. The mystery blonde smoked into the attic. "Piper!" Phoebe called the sister with the exploding powers in.

Piper ran back into see the demon throws an electric bolt at Phoebe. She went flying across the room. Her body was flying in the direction to the full length mirror is thrown against a mirror. She shimmered out of the room.

"Phoebe?" She questioned as she watched her sister exit the room and the demon in the room. She followed her first instinct to blow him up.

The demon reassembled after the impact. "Thank you."

Phoebe ran into attic to watch Piper throw the knife at the demon; that got stuck in his neck and vanquishes him. The black bee-like creatures fly away. "Phoebe, did you see that?" She questioned as she head to spun around to find her sister.

"Leo!" They both called out.

"Since when do you shimmer?"

Phoebe touched her stomach and laughed, "Since about two minutes ago I guess."

"Maybe your powers are evolving?" Leo orbed into the Attic.

"No not my powers." Phoebe replied under breath.

Piper ignored Leo arriving, "Come again?"

"Piper, now is not really the time to discuss this, we need to figure out what that thing was." Phoebe explained to her sister.  
**********************

The day of peacefulness went from an amazing Doctor's visit to the source trying to destroy them single handed. Everyone was stressed to the max. Piper and Paige not having their powers, and Leo dying in the living room.

Phoebe walked in her bedroom to open her delicates drawer. "I'm just looking for my potion book. Have you seen it anywhere?" She explained to Cole who was coming out of the closet.

He softly asked, "I didn't think you could save Leo with a potion."

"Well, it's not just to save Leo, it's to save us all." She stated fumbling through her stuff.

"Oh, yeah? How?"

"I-I don't know, but I have to do something," She snapped out of frustration. She looked at her love and turned back to her books. "I can't just sit around and…" She noticed Cole was holding onto a ring box. It clicked in her head. She returned her eyes to him. "What's that?"

"This?"

"Yeah."

Cole stepped closer to Phoebe, "It's just a little something I've been waiting for the right moment to give you." He opened the box to show her diamond ring, "It's not your Grams' but hopefully it's not cursed." He chuckled at their luck.

"I-I don't think now's the time." Phoebe voice began to shake.

"Actually," Cole began with a very calming voice. "I think now's the perfect time." He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. "This way no matter what happens, you'll always know that I love you."

Phoebe looked at the ring on her finger and felt so much love between her and Cole. "It's beautiful. Now you have to go."

"No, I'm staying here with you." He refused to leave.

"Do you want me to watch you die too?" She snapped not wanting to be like Piper watching Leo dying.

"If that's what it takes to save you and our daughter. Then yes."

"No, but I'm supposed to save you. That's why I got that premonition."

"Not necessarily. You know as well as I do you're not meant to stop every premonition. Some are just meant to prepare you for what's to come." He explained.

"Cole I can't let you die, if I can prevent it." "And I'm pretty sure, She won't let me just stand around and take a fireball." Phoebe raised her voice at him refusing to listen his reasoning.

Cole leaned on the bureau, "What do you mean." He crossed his arms, curious about his child.

Phoebe forgot that to informed of the baby's activities earlier that day. "Oh, I, I shimmered earlier today." She explained.

"You shimmered?" He questioned her.

"Yeah," She stepped in front of Cole taking in the moment before they deal with the official battle of the source. "I guess the doctor was right with the timing. We now officially know when she was conceived." Phoebe knew she could think of two questionable dates after the Doctor gave her time frame, "But if she shimmered me out before I hit a mirror, she won't let take a fireball." Cole wrapped his arms around her waist, "She will protect me, like her daddy." She smiled at Cole.

"What if was a fluke and you don't? I don't want to watch or hear that you die with our baby?" He softly debated her.

"Cole." she sighed out.  
Cole lift her chin, "You know we can debate all night we are both just as stubborn, but I'm staying even if you can shimmer. Two lives are greater than one." He pulled her in for a kiss, "And if I die, you can tell our child that I died saving her versus telling her all the terrible things I did."

Phoebe's heart jumped knowing he was right. She nodded agreeing with him. "Okay. Let's look through these." She grabbed the books.  
***************************************

The girls called for their powers to have the source come to the manor. The manor began to tremble. "Oh my god." Paige gasped out.

The Source's deep voice uttered, "Not quite."

"Run!" Phoebe demanded them.

They ran into the living room. Paige asked out loud, "I thought we called for our powers."

They run through the living room, while Phoebe ran through the dining room to form the crystals. The Source blows up the wall. They dove into the foyer over a couch. The Source walked through the debris, "I have your powers now and a few of my own." A fireball appears in his hand and aims for Piper.

Phoebe watch the Source's fireball, "Piper watch out." Phoebe pointed out towards the fireball. An energy ball left her hand to stop the fireball. Piper and Paige didn't have time to start questioning things. They quickly caught the crystals to place around the source. They stood together holding hands facing the half faced man.

The source smirked, "Crystal." He used Paige's powers to potentially kill her. The crystal appeared in his hand.

He was now determined to kill Phoebe. He formed another fireball in his hand, "Say hello to Prue for me." He smiled. He threw ball at Phoebe. Cole appeared into the foyer to catch the fireball, "Belthazor!"

It took a moment for Phoebe's heart to calm down, "No, the hallow."

"Say the spell damn it." He stated as he began throwing fireballs at the man who has been wanting him dead for over a year.

The girls recited the spell, to vanquish the source. They watched the body disappeared. Phoebe and the seer read the inscription on the Hallows box to return the hallow.  
****************************************************************

There was a different everyone felt once the seer left the source was vanquished. They didn't realize it was going to be an actual thing. They really had the urge to celebrate. They all decided to go out for P3.

"So Phoebe." Paige called out as they were heading upstairs.

Everyone gathered in the hallway, "Yes Paige?" She questioned standing with her arms around Cole.

"Are you gonna explain the energy ball you threw earlier?" She questioned.

Phoebe nervously smirked, "Oh yeah. So, I'm pregnant."

Paige and Leo smiled not knowing the news, "That's great. Why didn't you tell us?" Paige pulled Phoebe in for a hug.

"Because I only found out about a couple of days ago. But," Phoebe looked at Cole knowing they should tell the family, "I'm roughly nine weeks along." She looked at her sister's to wait for their response.

Piper knew the baby helped her, "Well every family has their issues." Piper smiled knowing she broke the rules. Phoebe's baby will be similar to Paige an unheard of conception. "Let's just hope they don't have a problem with it."

"But they shouldn't, she kind of helped save the day." Paige smiled.

"Okay shall we get ready?" Piper questioned.

"Actually can we do it tomorrow. I think i want to just get some sleep, quite exhausting day today." Phoebe suggested.

Piper smiled knowing she could go for some sleep too. "Yes sleep let's do that and tomorrow we'll celebrate."

The five parted ways to their bedrooms. Cole was a little quiet as he sat down on the bed. "You okay?"

He looked at Phoebe, "Yeah. Just tired like everyone else."

She straddle Cole to have him look at her, "Too tired to celebrate. Because you are now my husband to be. And my hero." She smiled pulling him in for a tight hug.

Cole sighed out, "Oh I'm nobody's hero." As his eyes went completely black.

Phoebe began to kiss his neck, "Well you're mine in more ways than one."

Cole lifted Phoebe's chin, he wanted to look into her eye, "Let's take in this moment for all it's worth. And i want you to know I will always love you."

"Cole, I will always love you more than anything." Phoebe began a hungry kiss.


End file.
